Newfound Love
by LoveIsNotAGame
Summary: ONESHOT/ What should have happened when Matt asked Elena whether she wanted to go see Damon or go back to Mystic Falls. Purely Delena.


**So, well this is how I think it should of went when Matt told Elena "I can either take you to see him,(Damon) or I can take you home." I mean I am totally pissed at Elena & I am totally going to miss Klaus, not like him himself because he's still here, but his accent. UGH. I probably will not get these lines right, but I'm going to try my best (:**

"Elena, Damon's 100 miles from town. I can either take you to him, or I can take you home. It's your choice." Matt said. I thought about it. About what I wanted, back home was where not only Stefan was, but Caroline and Tyler. But as I thought, I realized something. I've known Caroline for years, I didn't _really_ need anymore time with here, plus she was probably busy doing god knows what with Tyler, and Stefan. Well Stefan had already said goodbye, technically. So I made up my mind.

"Take me to see Damon." I said

"I knew you were going to say that." Matt smirked as he sped up.

Ten minutes later and we were there. I smirked as I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper has paid a visit?" He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" I asked as I walked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus was a big fat liar."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." I said as I got close enough to see him.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"Turn around." I smirked and hung up the phone.

He turned and his eyes got wide, but he just stood there. I ran to him faster than anything and he scooped me up in his arms and swung me around, like in some old romance movie. When he put me on the ground he just stared at me.

Matt cleared his throat and said "I'm just going to give you guys a minute.." He walked away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to sit on the ground.

"I needed to see you." I snuggled into his side.

"But, Stefan and Caroline and Tyler." He said.

"You're more important."

"Why is that Elena?" He asked, and for the first time he looked vulnerable.

"Because Damon. You've always been here for me, I wanted to be here for you. Besides I've said goodbye to Stefan too many times, and Caroline and Tyler are probably, uhm busy." I stated.

He stayed quiet for a moment then he smiled, a genuine smile, not his signature smirk.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me, for actually caring about me, everything."

"Oh," I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek "You're welcome."

"Ah hah! I knew it, you totally just want to relive that death bed kissy thing." He smirked.

"Damon, it's not a "death bed kissy thing" unless you're on your death bed." I smirked right back at him.

"True, well I figure I have about an hour until I'm there so, maybe instead you should kiss me now."

"Maybe I should." He smirked and leaned forward as to kiss my lips but I turned by head so his lips contacted my cheek. He growled. I giggled and snuggled even further into him, so far that I was practically sitting on his lap. I turned my face and pressed my lips to his. For what might be the last time. Or what might be the first of many. I had made my choice. And it wasn't Stefan like everyone thought it would be. It was this dark haired man with blue eyes, and a soft side that he doesn't let show. A man who I now realize that I love. Yes. I realized I truly do love Damon Salvatore. It's not always going to be Stefan. In fact it was never again going to be Stefan but it was going to be this man, this man who was holding me in his arms, the man that was kissing me. I knew this now and I was going to tell him.

I pulled away for a slight second only to whisper;

"I love you Damon." He glanced at me as if I was the most precious thing on Earth and his eyes lit up as he whispered

"I love you too Elena." And with that he pressed his lips to mine again and we sat like that for a long time, just basking in a new found love.

**So, how was that? Ugh, I was so pissed that I had to write my own ending. What do ya'll think is going to happen in Season 4? All I know is when you become a vampire you remember the things you were compelled to forget. So that means Elena will remember meeting Damon for the first time, and remember that he compelled her to find what she was looking for, even though I'm kinda confused about that, was that just a flashback or was that Alaric messing with Damon's mind? Haha. Also she's going to remember when Damon told her he loved her, and that he didn't deserve her. Anyway, if there's no Delena in the first few episodes I'm boycotting all of Season 4 d: anyway,**

**Please Review (:**

**Also let me know if I made any grammatical errors or if I spelled any words wrong! (:**


End file.
